


A moment in time

by tsundanire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, POV First Person, POV Jean Kirstein, Past Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean remembers a solitary moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> This short little piece was written to help get back into a good writing space. It is my first piece for this particular fandom, but one I've been meaning to write into for a while. I have a longer piece currently in progress and will pump it out when I feel like it's finally at a good place to be read. This wasn't really meant to be an angst-fest per-say, but rather a solemn hope for these two dumb boyfriends. 
> 
> Anyways, with that in mind~ Enjoy. And please feel free to leave feedback. Comments are an Author's dream and joy, there for Comments=love <3

A pale shadow cast against a deep horizon. What tenderness could possibly change a hardened heart? Something stirs from long ago... Some precious thought, some memory of some moment in time... A man standing in the moonlight's glow. The brightness lights up his hair like some kind of ethereal creature. Same glow makes his eyes shine bright with some kind of emotion... Something that hits me right in the chest. It courses through me in that way that nothing else possibly can. 

I wonder briefly if this is what I get for letting myself remember for even just a few minutes. Of course it's never so simple for me these days. It's been so long since that time, since I saw his face... Since I saw many of their faces... Most of them were killed in action, others betrayed us. The rest of the survivors are like me. Trying to retain what little of their sanity is left. Trying to forget the faces of our friends dying so close to us, yet with little we could do to help. 

Eyes close once more and I lose myself in the memory of the man who's soul I yearn for. There was too short a moment in time when I lost myself in him. Those eyes that were beyond expressive and could never let me hide anything. Those hands, both strong and sure in their touch, wandering over every inch of my body. I knew he took his time in memorizing every inch of me, and it's times like this that I spent more time doing the same. 

I remember the first night I ever had with him. That same moon we have tonight. We secretly made our way out of the barracks for the night, taking shelter in the secluded upper area of the barn. I took my time with him that night, strangely far from nervous as I touched and kissed every inch of his freckly skin. He was so soft... So tender... So perfect. 

Every inch of him fit perfectly with every inch of me, and I knew then that I never needed to know the touch of another for the rest of my life. I didn't know then, how quickly I would lose it either. I didn't know that I would soon lose the other half of my soul. 

But that night nothing mattered except how perfect he felt both against me, and inside me. I never thought of myself as the kind of man that would be on the receiving end, but with him? God... Nothing had ever felt so perfect. It was over so quickly, but we weren't trying to impress anyone. It was just... to feel good. 

I'm lost again in that tender memory, a moment stuck in time. A deep breath and it's back to flying through the forest at top speed, zinging from tree to tree, slashing titan after titan... Forever and always in his honour. Until the day that I close my eyes and I am finally and truly at his side once more.

-Fin-


End file.
